Belong To Me
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: A last minute decision. A dead car. One long, cold walk. Soft eyes and gentle care warm up Edward's cold hands and start to thaw out his frozen heart. What happens when two lonely souls meet at Christmas? Do miracles still exist? Can they possibly belong to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas story. Four chapters. Fluffy, sweet - mostly. Thanks to Liz for prereading and MidNight Cougar for her beta work and kicking my ass over content. Her foot got quite a work out on this one. I am on pain killers due to a medical procedure I had done yesterday so any and all mistakes are mine. I blame the drugs, but it would probably happen anyway. LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

The car sputtered and huffed, slowly rolling to a stop on the side of the road. I slammed my hand on the steering wheel in frustration.

"God damn it!"

I leaned my head back on the head rest, trying to rein in my anger.

What the hell possessed me to leave the quiet safety of my house to drive across country in winter two days before Christmas, to go see my family? What stupid sense of duty prompted this action? I barked out a laugh. So much for a surprise for them. The joke was really on me. They didn't know I was coming and now I wasn't sure I'd get there. From the strange sound my car was making I wasn't sure I'd get home either. I tried the engine again, but it wouldn't start.

I looked around, taking in the bleak landscape. Grabbing the GPS, I turned it back on and got the same message it had been flashing the last ten minutes.

_Recalculating. _

I tossed it aside. What a piece of junk.

I had no fucking idea where I was, except I knew I was about three hours away from a major city. Ottawa was far behind me. My parents' home some four hours or more ahead. I shook my head in frustration. I should have been patient and not taken that detour, but the accident on the highway had snarled traffic. Instead of waiting, I had followed a trail of cars headed off the highway, but it had thinned out right about the time my GPS died, followed not long after by my cellphone. I always forgot to charge the damn thing.

A car flew by me and I lifted my head, narrowing my eyes as I watched it travel down the road. I pursed my lips as I saw brake lights and then it disappeared around a corner farther up the road. It was a long way away, but I was sure I saw lights.

What was up there?

A house? A business?

I shrugged my shoulders.

Only one way to find out.

I leaned over and grabbed my beanie and gloves, cursing the fact my leather coat wasn't going to offer much protection from the cold. Neither were my sneakers. But it was either go try to find a phone or sit in the car and wait for someone to stop.

I got out of the car and realized there was a third option.

Freeze.

_Fuck, it was cold outside_.

I trudged down the road, my head down and hands buried in my pockets. By the time I got to the spot I thought the car had turned, my teeth were chattering and my body was shaking with cold chills, the only saving grace the fact it wasn't snowing. I rounded the corner and heaved a sigh of relief. Up ahead was a small building, its lights a distant glow. I pushed forward, almost groaning when I realized it was a quaint, little diner. The parking lot had about a half dozen cars in it, and I gratefully pulled open the thick, wooden door and stepped through it.

The warmth inside the diner hit me and I stumbled to the closest table, sitting down heavily with a low gasp. The air around me felt almost too hot compared to my icy skin. I pulled the beanie off my head and yanked off my gloves, bending and stretching my cold hands, trying to get the feeling back in them. My glasses were so cold there was ice on the lenses, so I pulled them off and tossed them to the table. I should have left them in the car. Since my laser surgery, I only needed them for driving.

"Here," a soft voice spoke close to my ear.

I opened my eyes, meeting concerned ones of the lightest ice-blue I had ever seen. They were filled with worry as they met mine, the emotion in them so easy to see. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen anyone look at me with such concern. It was an unusual feeling. Unable to break the gaze, I blinked and a deep 'V' appeared between the lovely eyes. "Can you talk?"

I cleared my throat and sat up. "S-sorry. Yes." My voice sounded rough as if I hadn't spoken for days rather than only hours. "C-cold, I'm so cold."

A cup appeared in front of me and gratefully I grabbed for it, only to have it slip from my cold hands and rattle back into place on the saucer.

I cursed quietly and looked back up at the warm gaze. The woman attached to the lovely eyes, smiled in understanding and lifted the cup to my mouth, helping me drink the warm liquid. Her hand cupped the back of my head; its heat burning my cold skin as I gulped the coffee down greedily. She sat the cup down, a small smile on her face when she saw it was empty.

"Better?"

I nodded, feeling the warmth seep through my body. "Much. Thank you."

"Where did you come from?"

"My car—" I paused and swallowed. "My car broke down."

He voice was horrified. "You walked here from the highway?"

"No. The highway was closed. I followed some cars trying to get around an accident and I got lost. My car started making some weird noises and then it simply died. I walked for about twenty minutes."

"That's still a long way in this cold north wind. No wonder you're freezing. You don't even have boots on!" She tsked loudly as she stood up. "Take off your coat. It's holding the cold. Stay here."

She walked away, and I grinned at her retreating figure, finding her bossy tone, for some reason, amusing. Where did she think I was gonna go? Back out in that cold? I didn't fucking think so!

She reappeared with a steaming bowl of soup and sat it in front of me. Then she draped a blanket around my shoulders.

"Eat that. I'll be back."

Her tone brooked no argument. I picked up the spoon and took a mouthful. I watched her move around the diner, talking to the few customers in it, obviously at home here. It wasn't very busy, but the sign outside said it was open twenty-four hours, and I wondered idly what time she worked until.

It was an old-fashioned kind of diner, with Formica counter tops and mismatched tables and chairs scattered around. Christmas lights were strung around the windows and beside me a rather dilapidated tree was festooned with popcorn strings and ornaments fashioned from straws and bent utensils giving it a whimsical air that made me smile. The entire atmosphere was one of a well-worn, long-standing local place to gather and meet.

She reappeared, smiling in satisfaction at the empty bowl. "Warmer now?"

"Yes. Thank you again." I glanced at my watch, seeing it was after ten. "I don't suppose there is a twenty-four hour service station around here?"

She shook her head.

"A hotel close by?"

Again her head shook. "There is in town."

I grimaced. "How far away is that?"

"About a twenty minute drive."

"Ah."

"More coffee?"

"Will you help me drink it?" I teased, surprised at my words. I felt very at ease with this woman, which wasn't a normal reaction for me.

Her smile was beautiful. It transformed her soft features into a stunning vision of loveliness. My breath caught in my throat.

"The first one is on the house. I charge after that."

"Noted." My voice dropped. "Thank you for that. That was beyond kind."

Her cheeks flooded with color, enhancing her subtle beauty, and her gaze dropped. "I'll get your coffee."

On impulse I held out my hand. "I'm Edward Masen."

Her hand was warm clasped in mine. "Bella Swan."

I looked down at our hands, and then back up at her.

"Hello, Bella. It's a real pleasure to meet you."

*()*

A fresh cup of coffee appeared in front of me. I took a sip of it and gasped. "Wow. That's hot."

She smiled as she nodded. "I added cold water to the first cup so you could drink it fast and start warming up. Speaking of which, you're still shivering. Here." In her outstretched hand was a bundled towel. Confused, I took it from her hands only to realize it was warm.

"Your hands are still cold, so your feet must be freezing. They're soaking wet." she explained quietly. "Take off your shoes and you can wrap them in that."

"Oh, um … here?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I hesitated.

"Your feet," she said pointedly. "Take your socks off. The wet socks aren't helping."

I looked around the mostly empty diner. I didn't want to get her into trouble. She smiled at me. "It's fine, Edward."

I toed out of my wet sneakers and socks, wrapping the towel around them. She was right. They were freezing. "Thank you," I said again. A shudder ran through me as the heat hit my skin.

"I, ah, called a friend in town who owns a garage. He's sending out one of his tow trucks to get your car. He'll look at it in the morning. He can drive you to the hotel as well. It's going to take him a while to get here so I'll throw your socks and sneakers into the dryer in the back. "

I was surprised by the kindness. "Bella—thank you."

"It isn't a problem."

I reached for her. Once again as my hand wrapped around hers, I felt the deep warmth. "You are truly," I hesitated, "an angel. Thank you."

"Drink your coffee," she admonished.

But she was smiling as she walked away.

*()*

"You're sure?" Jake asked me as he pulled back into the diner parking lot, my car on the winch behind his truck. He'd picked me up, drove to my car but instead of riding back into town with him as planned, I felt the intense need to go back to the diner.

Back to Bella.

She had looked as sad as I felt when Jake arrived to take me to my car, even though she smiled as she handed me my now dry sneakers and socks. She wished me well and a safe journey before she turned away, leaving me feeling strangely empty. From the moment I left, I wanted to go back. She had chatted at me while I waited for Jake, and I enjoyed her soft voice and sweet laughter. My usual shyness seemed to disappear around her. She had a way of drawing you in to her warmth, making you want more.

More of her time and smiles. More of her.

"Yes. I left my glasses."

"I can wait."

"I'm, ah, hungry. I'll eat and then grab a cab."

Jake chuckled. "A cab might be hard to find this time of night out here."

"I'll grab a ride with someone."

Jake glanced toward the diner. "The food _is_ good." Then he chuckled. "So is the service."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He returned my gaze steadily. "Bella is my wife's friend, Edward. Tread carefully."

"I just want a cheeseburger, Jake."

He laughed. "We have a Wendy's if that's all you're after."

"Um …"

"Carefully, Edward. Just saying." He paused. "I'll call your cell when I know what the problem is with your car."

I nodded as I got out of the cab of his truck.

*()*

The diner was even emptier when I walked in. I made my way to a table and sat down, placing my small bag on the chair beside me. Bella came out from the kitchen, her face breaking into a smile when she saw me. Once again I was struck by how lovely she was as she walked toward me. She held up my glasses. "I was going to drop these off at the garage for you in the morning." Then she frowned. "Why is Jake leaving? What is he doing? You need a ride to the hotel!" She began to hurry toward the door before I stopped her.

"It's fine. I sent him back to town."

"Why? I'll get him back. You came for your glasses and now you have them!"

I shook my head and drew in a deep breath. "I didn't come only for my glasses. I wanted to spend more time with you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

I hesitated, worried about her reaction. "Is that okay?"

Pink tinged her cheeks. "Yeah, it is."

"Good."

"Can I get you something?"

I smiled—I hadn't totally lied to Jake. I was rather hungry. "Can I have a cheeseburger?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"Can you sit with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good."

She nodded, suddenly looking shy. "Yes."

*()*

"Don't you need to call your family?"

I shook my head and finished chewing my burger. "They, ah, didn't know I was on my way."

"Oh you're surprising them? I'm sure Jake will get your car fixed and you'll make it. They'll be thrilled."

I snorted. "I doubt _thrilled_ is the right word."

"What would the right word be?"

"Surprised. Maybe slightly displeased."

She frowned. "That would be a strange reaction to have when family comes to visit at Christmas."

"They aren't," I drew in a deep breath, "like most families."

Her head tilted as she regarded me quietly. "Why would you say that?"

I sighed. "I don't get on well with my family, Bella." I chuckled dryly at the understatement. "When my car broke down I was wondering if it was a sign I was being stupid for making this trip."

"Why did you make it then?"

I shrugged. "I haven't had a Christmas with them in years. My sister had a baby a couple months ago. I thought maybe I should … try and reconnect."

Her tone was gentle. "What happened, Edward? Can you tell me?"

Her eyes were soft, kind. There were no demands in them, only concern. For the first time ever, I _wanted _to tell someone. I wanted to share. Unconsciously my hand reached out, and she met it halfway, wrapping mine between both of hers. Again, I felt a surge of warmth flow through me at the contact.

"I have two siblings. Both perfect in my parents' eyes. Popular at school, great at anything they put their mind to. Well-rounded students, and now successful adults. Married. Great, high-profile careers." I smiled sadly at her. "And then there's me. The baby of the family."

Bella smiled. "I thought the baby of the family was the most spoiled—the most loved."

I shook my head. "Not in my family. I've never … measured up. I was always shy, quiet. I did well at school, but not like my siblings. The only thing we have in common is our trust funds. My grades were great, but I was never popular, good at sports, or outgoing. I was merely okay. Nothing exceptional like them."

"Everyone is different. It's what makes us special."

I nodded. She was right. Except in my family. It only made you different. Different wasn't good.

I drew in a deep breath. "My father is a lawyer. My brother is a partner in his firm. My sister owns her own design company. My mother is a partner in a high-end boutique. They all live in very large homes, drive expensive cars and live extravagant lifestyles. They travel a lot, shop lavishly and live a life I'm not comfortable with. I never was." I paused. "And then there is me. The odd man out."

"And who is Edward?" she asked quietly, squeezing my hand.

I looked at our joined hands and leaning over, wrapped mine over hers so we were completely connected. "I'm an antique restoration specialist, Bella. I live alone in a house on the edge of the water, in a little town on the East Coast. My world is a quiet one. My workshop is out back of my house, so I'm my own boss, and I don't socialize much. I live a simple, uncomplicated life. I've rarely used my trust fund except to buy my house and be mortgage free. I don't live like my family. I like things … modest."

"Do you get lonely?"

I paused. I _had _been lonely until I took a job restoring an antique desk for Esme Cullen. I hadn't realized how lonely I was until the Cullens came into my life.

"Not like the way I was when I was younger. I have a few good friends now, who treat me like part of their family." I smiled as I thought about Carlisle and Esme. How they had almost adopted me, bringing me into their family, showing me what it was like to be _part_ of one; accepted for who I was and not treated like an outsider. It took a lot of effort on their part to get me comfortable enough to accept their care and friendship since I wasn't used to being wanted. But they never gave up, and now I was no longer alone, although there were many times I still felt lonely. Jasper, their son, and I were close friends and I got along well with his wife Alice, who treated me like the brother she never had, which meant she ordered me around a lot. Used to being ignored by my own siblings, I had to admit, I liked it.

"You repair broken pieces of history, Edward? Restore their beauty? Make them useful and vibrant again?"

I like how she phrased that. "I suppose in many cases, yes."

"I think that is wonderful. What else?" she prompted.

"I teach piano lessons in my spare time and help coach soccer in the summer."

She lifted our hands and studied mine. "You have long fingers—perfect for the piano."

I chuckled. "I never get them clean though. No matter how I scrub them, there is always stain or paint under the nails from whatever I'm working on."

She smiled shyly. "They are still lovely hands, Edward. Capable, strong hands."

I looked down at them in surprise. She thought they were lovely? I looked at hers: small, tiny fingers that barely went to my knuckles, as I held them against mine. l liked, however, how they felt nestled between my own fingers. They seemed to fit as if they belonged there.

"Do you have, um, a girlfriend?" she asked, looking at me bashfully from under her eyelashes. Then as if she realized what the answer to that question might be, she started to withdraw her hands from mine.

"No," I hastened to assure her, holding onto her fingers. "I'm, ah, not so good with … girls. Um, women. I mean, I've had them. Girlfriends, I mean. A few. But, yeah, um. No. No girlfriend." I huffed out a sigh. "The shyness has never completely gone away. I have trouble talking at times."

_God, I was lame. _

"Seems to me you do okay. You're talking to me."

"You're different, somehow," I murmured. "You make it easy to talk to you."

The blush I found so charming appeared again. "Thank you."

I squeezed her hand.

"My favorite time of day is spent sitting on my porch watching the sun set over the water," I offered quietly. "It's so peaceful. I love living there."

"Sounds pretty good to me."

I snorted. "According to my father, it's a waste."

She smiled at me. "It's not his life. He lives his life how he likes. You're entitled to live yours."

Her words hit me.

Simple. Direct.

_My life. _

Not his.

I stared at her.

"Still, they are your family, Edward. You should try and be part of their life. Family is important."

"Do you have family, Bella?"

Her glance was unfocused over my shoulder. The diner was now empty except for us, the only other sound in the place coming from the kitchen. It was well after two, and I knew she worked until three. I didn't want the time to be over.

I waited as she gathered her thoughts.

"I lost my parents a couple years ago in a car accident. I have no siblings. So, no family—I'm alone." She paused. "My parents were free spirits. We moved a lot, never settling; always moving for some new adventure they wanted to have to another. They worked so many odd jobs, never saving for the future, and when they died there was nothing left for me. I buried them and stayed here. I was tired of moving around, being dragged from place to place. I had a job and a few friends. I needed to stay in one place for a while and figure out what I wanted to accomplish in my life."

I frowned. It didn't sound like she had a very good childhood.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Twenty-two."

"I'm twenty-eight."

"It's just a number, Edward."

"True. You live alone?"

"With my cat, Chester. I have a roommate who is hardly ever there. She travels for a living and comes home every so often to swap over her clothing, catch up and she is gone."

"You like it here?"

She shrugged. "I was so tired of never having anything to call my own... never feeling I truly had a _home_. I wanted someplace I felt I could belong."

"Did you find it?"

Her voice was so soft I almost didn't hear her. "Not yet."

The urge to lean forward and tell her I wanted to help her with that was strong. Instead, I squeezed her hands. "We all want that, Bella. We all need to belong … to someone and someplace."

She nodded.

"What do you want from your life?"

"I want to go back to school and get my degree. I want to work with books. I love books."

"Is that," I paused, unsure how to ask, "going to happen for you?"

"Soon." She nodded. "I work here and part-time in town at the local bookstore. I'll have enough to go to school in the fall next year. I'll still have to work and live in the dorm, but I'll be able to do it."

"That's great." I squeezed her hand softly. I had a feeling she could do anything she put her mind to.

The door opened and an older woman walked in. She stared briefly at Bella and me, before nodding and heading into the back. It was then I realized how close we were. Our chairs were pulled together, shoulders touching. Our hands were entwined on the table top and as we talked our heads had drifted closer together, almost touching. It was as if we were wrapped in a bubble of our own, quietly sharing our lives with each other. I had never experienced this sense of closeness with another person; or this sense of wanting to be even closer.

"My shift relief is here," she told me. "That's Jessica."

"Does she work every night?" I couldn't imagine getting up in the middle of the night all the time.

Bella grinned mischievously, and leaned forward, her voice quiet. "Yes. Rumor has it she likes how Jared, um, runs the kitchen," she winked, "if you know what I mean. Worth getting out of bed for, I hear." Then she giggled and I chuckled with her.

"What about you Bella? Do you like his kitchen _skills?_" I teased her, even though inside I was feeling a strange tightening of my stomach as I waited for her answer.

She leaned back in her chair. "Nope. He's always too hot—working by the stove." She quirked her eyebrows, making her look adorable. "I prefer cold hands and feet. Gives me something to warm up while cuddling."

I laughed at her cheeky remarks. She _was_ quite adorable. My smile grew wider as she yawned; trying to cover the fact she was doing so by turning her head.

My smile faded. It was time to say goodbye to her. I stood up.

"You must be tired and it's time for you to go home. I need to find a ride into town."

Her hand reached out, grabbing mine, and pulling me back into my chair. "I'll take you."

"You don't have to—" I hesitated, but I really wanted a little more time with her.

"Don't be silly. I'm going in to town anyway."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I, ah, just have to do a few things."

I released her hand regretfully. "Take your time." I grinned, pleased at the offer. "I'm not going anywhere."

She disappeared into the kitchen, my eyes following her movements, my head echoing with one small phrase, I couldn't understand.

"_Not without you."_

*()*

"This is what you drive?" I gaped at the monster truck sitting in the last spot in the parking lot. "Can you see over the dashboard?"

Bella chuckled. "Yes. It was the one thing that came with us, everywhere we went. And one of the few things I have left of my parents'. It's an old friend."

"Is it safe?" Old friend or not, it looked like it was being held together with the rust on it.

She snorted. "Get in, fraidy cat."

I climbed in and in a few seconds, Bella had the engine cranked up and the heater going. "It just takes a few minutes to warm up."

"Okay."

Our eyes met and held in the dim light coming from the dashboard. The cab got warm. Very warm. I swallowed nervously. Bella's bright eyes reflected the light as she stared at me, her gaze unsure. Slowly I lifted my hand, my fingers grazing her cheek. "You've been so kind to me all night, Bella. More than you know."

"I just helped you warm up," she whispered, searching my eyes with her own.

"Yes, you did that. But, you talked to me and listened. You _cared_ for me. That is so … special. I can't thank you enough."

"You're … welcome."

Bravely, I slid closer, reaching over to stroke her soft cheek again. "You truly are like an angel to me."

"I've never been an angel to anyone."

I drew in a deep breath, my fingers slipping into her hair. "Well, you're mine. My Angel."

Her eyes widened.

And then my mouth was on hers.

Warm, sweet, soft.

Her arms wound around my neck. Her hands clutched the back of my hair. When I slipped my tongue inside her mouth the sound she made was erotic. I pulled her closer, my tongue stroking hers softly. My hands cupped the back of her head holding her close to my face. I never wanted to stop kissing her. It was only the bright lights of a car pulling in and reflecting in the rear view mirror that had us pulling apart, panting. My finger traced her bottom lip. "Should I apologize?"

"No."

"Can I do that again?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Thank God," I whispered against her lips.

*()*

I had no idea how long I kissed her. I didn't know how I even got brave enough to kiss her in the first place, but now that I had, I didn't want to stop. Finally though, she broke away, her breath warm on my cheek as she curled against my shoulder. I held her against me, enjoying the closeness.

"Edward?" Her voice was muffled against my chest.

I kissed her head. I liked how my name sounded on her lips. "Hmm?"

"Will you … will you come home with me?"

I tilted her chin up and studied her open gaze. No one had ever looked at me with so much emotion before. It was overwhelming. "_God,_ Bella, I want to. I want to so much. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I drew in a deep breath and kissed her again. "Take me there, then."

* * *

**I would so take this slightly shy, sweet Edward home as well and make sure he was warm ... just saying. Next chapter mid week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your response. Thanks to Mid Night for her extra efforts. I had promised no more stories til January and she still fit this in for me. She is kinda awesome like that.**

* * *

Her house was small. Dark outside, there was the glow of a small light coming from the inside. I could see the silhouette of Bella's cat in the window, no doubt waiting for her to come home. Bella shut off the engine and for a moment the truck cab was silent.

I swallowed hard, thinking she had changed her mind. We had been quiet the whole drive, but our hands were entwined on the seat between us. My thumb stroked her soft skin, occasionally lifting her hand to brush my lips over it, when the urge to do so became too strong to resist. Now I tightened my grip. "I can walk to the hotel from here, Bella. It's okay."

Her eyes flew to mine. "No! I … I just need you to know I don't do this. I don't bring men home with me."

"I don't do this either." I drew in a deep breath. "It's been a long time for me, and I don't have what you might call a great deal of experience with women."

This time she squeezed my hand. "I don't have a great deal of experience either."

Her honest words made me ridiculously happy.

"I, ah, wasn't really planning on, um," I stuttered. "I don't have—" My voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Bella chuckled quietly. "Lauren keeps a stock of condoms on hand. I'm sure she won't mind if we borrow a few ... or um, more if needed."

More?

My smile couldn't be contained. Bella's answering smile was shy but heartwarming.

"I feel something between us. Something I've never felt before with you. Can you feel it?" I confessed quietly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this, Bella?"

She drew in a deep breath and opened her door. "Yes."

*()*

She led me into the dark house, flicking on another small lamp in the living room. I was surprised not to see any Christmas decorations or a tree. She was such a warm person—somehow she seemed the type to surround herself with the season. Even I dragged home a small one each year from the woods behind my house, and although my decorations left a lot to be desired, it was a nice thing to look at in the dark evenings when I was alone. I looked at her curiously. "No tree?"

She shrugged. "I work tomorrow, and then on Christmas Day I will have dinner with Leah and Jake later in the day. I don't exchange gifts with anyone anymore." She laughed; the sound more sad than happy. "Not that I ever really did. My parents never made a big deal about Christmas. They felt it was too commercial so they didn't really do very much. Occasionally, there was a small gift by my plate in the morning."

"Occasionally?"

"Sometimes there was nothing. It depended on if they were working, how long we'd been living in the place we were in, that sort of thing." She paused. "Maybe one day it will be different, but for now it seems silly to do anything only for me."

I swallowed around the painful lump in my throat. For the first time since I met her, she sounded so … sad. Whereas Christmas growing up for me had been excessive in the worst form, with too many gifts simply for the sake of giving gifts, hers had been the exact opposite. It also sounded to me like she was almost as ignored as I had been as a child. I hated she knew that feeling. I also hated the fact she didn't feel she was worth the effort to add some holiday joy into her life.

What was it about this woman that made me want to give her every small desire she ever had missed out on? I wanted to fill her small house with lights and tinsel and put a tree in the corner that was loaded with gifts. I wanted to watch her open them and see the delight on her face. I wanted to be the one who made her smile. I blinked at the peculiar feeling; it was another emotion I had never experienced before.

A strange noise had me look down to see a pair of green eyes gazing up at me. Long orange fur stuck out everywhere, and I chuckled. Bending down, I stroked the softness. "You must be Chester." I was rewarded with a deep purr as the cat wound itself around my legs, then stretched up, allowing me to pick him up. Bella giggled; the sound so much better than her earlier, sadder sound.

"He must like you. He never lets people pick him up."

"Have you had him long?"

"No. I found him last winter outside the diner. I think someone had abandoned him. I brought him home to keep him safe for the night, but I couldn't bear the thought of taking him to a shelter. So he stayed."

I smiled at her. Of course he did. Her rescuing me tonight wasn't a first for her. I wondered if maybe she would let me stay as well. The strange thought made me pause for a moment.

"He's so small."

She nodded, reaching over to scratch his head. "I think he had a hard life before I found him. He never grew very much." Then she giggled again. "He looks like you."

"What?" I chuckled.

"The green eyes and the coppery hair stuck up everywhere. There is quite the resemblance."

I grinned. "Your taste in strays is excellent."

"I only save the handsomest men."

I blinked at her. Handsome? She thought I was handsome?

"I'm a throw back," I blurted out.

"What?"

"I heard my mother tell someone once I was a throw back to my grandfather who my father didn't get on with. I looked exactly like him. She said it was probably why he wasn't very fond of me."

Her eyes were wide. "Your mother said your own father wasn't _fond _of you?"

I shrugged. "It wasn't much of a secret."

"That is so … awful."

"I was never treated the same way as the other two." I paused. "I don't think any of them found me very handsome. I looked different, I wore glasses; the way I saw things, _did _things, was different." I laughed mirthlessly. "My entire family is opinionated, vocal. Far too much, in my opinion. I was always in the corner and quiet. I never fit in."

"You're a gentle soul."

"My father would say weak."

"Forgive me for saying this, Edward, but your father is an ass."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so right about that.

Her voice became quiet. "They were wrong—about everything. You're wonderful—just the way you are."

"You think so? How can you be so sure?"

She shrugged. "I'm a good judge of character."

I set the cat down and stepped closer. "And you like my character, Bella? You think I'm handsome?"

Her hand reached up and ran through my hair. "Yes. I like you. And yes, I think you're very handsome."

"All my family had light colored hair and hazel eyes, like my parents. I have my grandfather's red hair and green eyes. Even physically I was the odd one."

"You're not odd. You're Edward. You're perfect."

Her words were like a small shock running through my system.

Nobody had ever thought or told me I was perfect. I couldn't describe the feelings those words elicited.

I leaned into her touch, as she continued to stroke my hair. The sensation was wonderful. No wonder the cat purred. If I could, I would as well.

"I'm not perfect. I'm far from it."

"Not as far as you've been led to believe. You look sad, the same way Chester did when I found him."

"I've been lost all my life," I whispered.

"So have I."

Her hand stilled. The air around us became warm again. Our eyes held.

Bella swallowed. "Do you want a drink, Edward?"

I shook my head.

"Something to eat?"

"No."

I wrapped my hand around hers and pulled her closer.

"There is only one thing I want right now."

Her voice was hushed, almost shy. "What is it?"

"I want you, Angel."

And then her mouth was on mine.

I wasn't lost anymore.

*()*

Bella's hands were so gentle; they touched me with such tenderness I wanted to weep. Her skin was warm, soft and tasted so sweet under my tongue. Nothing was rushed or hurried. There was no screaming or wild thrashing. There was only a deep, abiding passion between us I had never experienced with anyone else.

Slowly, sensually, our clothing was shed, our voices murmuring and low. My fingers caressed her curves, my mouth tasting and discovering all her secrets. There was no shyness between us. It felt as though I known her forever.

Our mouths were locked together, our bodies in perfect sync. Buried inside her was perfection. Her warmth grounded me, her sighs filled my head and feeling her coming around my cock, as I moved and rocked above her was ecstasy in itself. She held me close as I stilled, a low groan escaping my throat, my own orgasm so powerful there was only one word I could utter, the most important thing in the world at the moment.

_Angel._

Wrapped up in her arms afterward was like coming home. She was so right curled around me. I had never experienced contentment before, or this odd feeling of happiness. Both were foreign and both were abundant, coursing through my body and leaving me filled with wonder at all the emotions she seemed to bring out in me.

I looked down at Bella, the cause of these strange feelings. Her cheeks were flushed in the dim light, her eyelashes resting on them as she relaxed against me. I could feel her stuttering breaths against my neck as her body calmed. I knew my breathing was still erratic. Slowly, we relaxed and calmed, still wrapped around each other. I nuzzled the top of her head, smiling as she tilted her head back, shyly gazing up at me.

"Hi."

I kissed her warmly. "Hi," I whispered against her lips.

"That was—" She bit her lip. "Wow." She grinned.

Now it was my turn to feel shy. I knew I wasn't the most experienced lover. It had certainly been the most intense experience I ever had. "Yeah? It was, ah, good for you?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, now that you mention it—"

"Um," I stuttered.

She pressed closer. "Maybe we should try again, just to be sure?"

A slow grin broke out on my face. "To be sure of?"

"That is was as beautiful as I think it was."

My heart soared. I rolled so I was hovering over her, already feeling myself hardening. "Yes. We need to make sure of that."

*()*

My cellphone rang from Bella's bedside table the next morning. She'd plugged it in for me the night before so Jake could reach me. I blinked in the bright morning light. We'd been up most of the brief night, only dozing, talking and sharing sweet kisses. We'd made love again, and even now as I watched her lean over to grab the phone, I could feel myself stirring with desire for her. She handed me the phone, and I cupped her head, bringing her close for another kiss before answering it.

Jake's booming voice told me he found the problem and luckily was able to get the parts he needed. My car would be ready by eleven. I thanked him and hung up, feeling only sadness that I would be able to leave in a few hours.

Bella kissed me, her voice quiet. "What time?"

"Eleven."

"I can drop you there before I go to work."

"What time do you work until?"

"Only six today. The diner closes early."

"Bella—" I wanted to say something, what I had no idea, but something.

She shook her head, her voice beseeching. "Don't."

My head fell back on the pillow, my eyes closing. I pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. She smelled like sun and flowers. Lovely. "I have so much to say."

"This was a stop in your life, Edward. Maybe one you needed to be able to _find_ your life. But you have to keep going. I don't expect anything." Her voice lowered. "Last night was so wonderful. I will treasure it and the thought of you always. I'm glad you found my diner."

I swallowed. I was more than glad I found her diner. And her.

"Tell me about your life, your friends," she whispered. "Don't tell me goodbye yet."

I tightened my hold and did what she asked. I told her about Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Alice. I described my house as best I could, not saying out loud how much I wanted now see her there with me. I made her chuckle with some stories of restoration disasters—glued hair and throbbing thumbs from miscalculated blows of my tools. She told me funny stories of the diner and that of growing up, as she put it, like a gypsy.

Throughout it all we touched. Her fingers swept over my skin, warming it as they went. My arm kept her close, my hand often buried into her thick hair to tilt her head back for a kiss. Chester slumbered away at the bottom of the bed often stretching, pushing on my feet as he made himself more comfortable.

The room became quiet. Finally she asked, "How much longer to your parents' place?"

"About four hours."

"So you'll get there late afternoon."

"I have to stop somewhere and pick up some gifts. This was such a last minute decision I didn't bring anything with me." I shuddered, thinking about entering a mall on Christmas Eve. I wasn't so big on crowds.

She sat up. "Edward, there is a lovely gift shop here. Local artisans. Jake's wife, Leah, runs it. She doesn't open until noon, but I know she would let me bring you in early, if you'd like. You could pick out some things, she would wrap them and you could drive straight through." She paused. "Then I wouldn't worry."

"Worry?"

"It gets dark early. I would like to know you got to your parents before it got dark, especially today. I'll worry because of your car." She smiled even though I could see the deep sadness in her eyes. "I'm not sure there will be another diner for you to find open tonight."

My breath caught. She was concerned about me again. She cared. I drew my fingers over her cheek and pulled her back down to me. She buried her face into my neck.

"There will never be another diner—or another you, Angel."

Her voice almost broke me. "Make love to me, one more time?"

*()*

I held out my credit card for the purchases. All picked out with the help of Bella, all tasteful, thoughtful gifts most people would be thrilled to receive. Handmade silk scarves for my mother and sister, carved business card holders for my brother and father, and beautifully knitted items for my new niece. There was even a hand painted silk tie for my brother-in-law. I knew, though, my family would be unimpressed at the choices. No brand names, expensive trinkets or extravagant gestures were in the gifts. None of them would be deemed acceptable. But I didn't say a word. The ones Bella helped me pick for the Cullens would, I knew, be treasured and loved simply because of the fact they came from me. Those gifts I found joy in purchasing. The others would find homes elsewhere, but not with my family; of that I had no doubt. But she had been so delighted with wanting to help; I couldn't bear to disappoint her. I saw the way her eyes lit up at some of the items she looked at and I had to resist the urge to buy them all for her. She would hate that. This was something she wanted to do for me and she didn't want it to be about her at all.

I accepted the bags of wrapped gifts, Bella having asked Leah to keep the two groups separate, and we walked to the truck, my heart growing heavier with each step.

We were silent on the drive back to her house, and I followed her inside, my stomach clenching and throat going dry at the thought of what would happen next.

She had to go to work and I had to finish my drive and go see my family. Our time was done. The unexpected gift of her sweet, caring nature was about to end. After Jake had called, we'd made love, showered in her small bathroom and shared some more time in her kitchen sipping coffee; neither of us hungry for food. My car had been picked up and was now beside hers outside, ready to go.

For a moment we stood in her tiny kitchen, staring at each other, and then she was in my arms. I lifted her up, holding her tight.

"My Angel," I whispered against her ear. "What you've given me these past hours—I can't even begin to say thank you."

Her arms tightened. "You are so much more than you give yourself credit for, Edward. You have such a beautiful soul. Don't let them take that away from you." Her lips touched mine softly."Live your life for you. Find what makes you happy and grab it. Act on that happiness."

She began to step back, but I held on. I couldn't let her go—not yet. The words were out of my mouth before I realized. "I need more time."

"What?"

"I need more time with you."

"But your family—"

"Will be there tomorrow. They don't even know I'm coming so it doesn't matter if I show up today or tomorrow. You told me to act on what makes me happy. You do."

"I have to go to work."

"That's fine. I'll be here when you get home. Spend the evening with me; let me wake up with you tomorrow morning. _Christmas morning_. I want to wake up with someone who cares about me." I paused. "Who I care about. I want to wake up with you."

She stared, biting her lip. "Please give me this, Bella. A few more hours, is all I am asking."

"Yes," she breathed.

I pulled her close once more, feeling like I could breathe again. I knew I was only delaying the inevitable, but for now, I could stay and be with her. Tomorrow was hours away.

Today I had her.

* * *

**One more day. I wonder how that will work for them? Many of you asked so here is your answer. HEA - ALWAYS. There maybe bumps, there may be sadness or angst but always HEA. Have I ever let you down?**

**And it's Christmas...**

**Seriously.**

**Next chapter this weekend and the 4th and final on Monday. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll drive you to work."

"Oh,um, I have a couple errands to do. The diner won't be busy, so Jane and I spell each other off for an hour, then we can get things done."

"Okay. I need to know where a couple places are in town."

Bella laughed; her eyes no longer sad. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

I grinned, feeling lighter than I had all day. I had more time with her. "I got some stuff to do. Then Chester and I will hang out."

Her eyes narrowed. "_Stuff_? What are you up to?"

"I'm going to cook you dinner."

"You cook?"

I snorted. "I live by myself in a small town. There is no fast food close. It was either learn to cook or starve. I do pretty well." I winked at her. "You do like tacos, right?"

"Um, sure."

Laughing, I pulled her into my arms. "I can do a little better than that. I'll follow you and you can point out where the grocery store is."

"And you'll be here when I get back?"

I kissed her, liking the thought of being here, waiting for her. "Yes."

"Okay."

*()*

I looked around; making sure everything was in place. A small tree was set up in the corner, the white lights and pretty ornaments I had bought, shining in the dark. A few parcels were nestled underneath. I had even remembered a small one for Chester. I resisted the urge to buy everything I had seen Bella's eyes linger on earlier, but I did get some things I knew she would like. Special ones; just like her. Leah had looked at me oddly when I returned to her shop, but had been very helpful when I told her the gifts I wanted now were for Bella. She even wrapped then so they looked good. I also resisted adding any other decorations, but I did get some flowers for her and added a few candles. As I was setting things up, I realized how sparse the house was of every day decor. Her roommate kept the place only for a home base and it made me sad to think that Bella was so used to having nothing static in her life; she simply didn't think to make where she was living into a home for herself. She had never known that and she didn't think herself worthy of the effort.

I picked up a couple Christmas movies to watch and some snacks when I was at the small grocery store. The thought of spending the evening on the couch with Bella curled up beside me made me inanely happy. I wanted the night to be a good one for both of us. Two lonely people enjoying spending some time together at a time of year when being alone seemed so much darker than usual. I ignored the small part of my brain telling me it wasn't going to be possible to be alone again after today. That I wasn't going to be able to walk away from Bella. I liked how I felt when I was with her; she banished the sadness that seemed to hover over everything I did.

I shook my head to stop those thoughts. I only had until tomorrow with her.

I checked the dinner in the oven and made sure the wine was getting cold. I wanted her to enjoy the dinner I made for us. I wasn't a gourmet cook and the stuffing was from a package, but my roast chicken was usually pretty stellar. I rather hoped Bella could make gravy though. Mine was always sort of like dark water, usually with lumps.

Headlights shining in the window had me hurrying to the door. I had it open before she even touched the steps and I reached out, pulling her into the warm house and my arms. We both sighed as our bodies met. I nuzzled the top of her head and then lifted her chin so I could kiss her.

It had been too long since her lips were against mine.

The bags she was holding fell to the floor and she pulled herself against me. Groaning, my lips covered hers possessively. My hand cupped the back of her head keeping her against my mouth, my tongue swirling and caressing, welcoming her home. She felt so right against me.

"Hi," I murmured against her lips. "How was your day?"

"Not as good as my night."

I liked that.

I pulled her farther into the house, smiling at her reaction to the small tree I had bought. "You can, ah, plant it later," I explained.

"Why are there gifts under the tree, Edward?"

"Oh, um … some fat guy in a red suit was here. I couldn't stop him."

She laughed as she bent down and added a couple parcels to the small pile. "Funny. He dropped by the diner and left these."

"Wow, he gets around."

She stood up and I wrapped my arm around her waist. Christmas music played quietly in the background. The lights glowed in the dark, reflected on the bows and shiny paper tucked beneath the trees. The candles flickered and danced in the dark, their shadows playing on the walls. It was peaceful and perfect.

Bella sighed, pressing herself back against me. "Thank you."

I kissed her head. "You're welcome."

*()*

Bella sat back, smiling at me. The house she lived in had no dining room so we ate side by side at the counter, ours hands often touching, the occasional kiss shared as we ate our dinner together. Bella could, indeed make gravy and she patiently walked me through the steps as she mixed and seasoned, tasting until it was right. I doubted I would ever be as proficient as she was but I let her think I had it down pat.

"That was amazing."

"Your gravy made it work. We're a good team."

She leaned forward, nuzzling my lips. "We do. It was a wonderful Christmas dinner. Thank you."

A realization hit me.

This time, this simple dinner, was how I would remember this Christmas. Not seeing my family. Not the disappointment I feared would happen with trying and failing to fit in with people who never seemed to want me.

No, I would remember Bella. Her warmth. Her acceptance.

Sadness filled me and I stood up, needing to move. I grabbed our plates, walking over to the sink. A minute later Bella joined me, her arms wrapping around me from behind. Her warmth soothed me and my hand covered hers resting on my chest. We were both silent for a moment, both of us feeling something in the air around us.

"Want to take a walk and see the lights before we have dessert and watch a movie?" she asked quietly.

I turned and pulled her into my arms. "Yes."

*()*

Arm in arm we strolled the streets, looking at the lights, stopping often to comment on a prettier house or chuckling over some badly done efforts. The night was dark, the moon full and the stars in the clear sky, bright and twinkling over us as we walked, often passing other families and couples out doing the same thing. The air was cold, but not as cold as it had been. Still though, it was a good excuse to keep Bella close to my side.

At one point we stopped at a house that was brightly lit, with all sort of lights and displays out front. There was a large tree in the window, ablaze with colorful lights and you could see the family inside; Mom, Dad, and two small children running around the room. We watched as, with help, they hung up their stockings before their parents lifted them, laughing, and carried them down the hall, no doubt to tuck them in for the night. I felt my throat tighten at the overwhelming feeling of sudden longing. Glancing down, I saw the expression on Bella's face. The vulnerable sadness I saw made me grimace and I knew she was feeling the same thing. Wanting something you'd think you would never have.

"You want that, Bella? A house … kids?"

She sighed; a shaky, soft sound of sadness. "I don't know how to be … that," she whispered, her hand indicating the now empty window.

"Why?"

"I've never settled anywhere; my entire life has been one town after another. I only stayed here because I was so tired of moving, but even now, I know I'm not going to stay. I'll go to school and then somewhere else—" Her voice quivered. "I don't ever want to subject a child to that. Especially my own. It's just … too hard. You never feel … safe."

I shook my head. She would be an amazing mother and partner. Her caring and warmth made her a natural. She couldn't see it, because she didn't see herself clearly.

I squeezed her against me. "I think you're wrong. I think you're going to find your place. And you'll flourish. You have too much love in you not to."

She looked back at the window and sighed.

Pulling her close, I nuzzled her head. There was nothing else I could say.

*()*

The movie was almost over. Bella was curled into me, the room dark except for the lights of our little tree and the dull glow from the TV. My arm was around her, my fingers caressing her long hair as we chuckled over Chevy Chase's ridiculous antics. We had already watched _A Christmas Carol_ and decided we needed something a little more upbeat for the second movie. She had been quiet for the last few moments and looking down I saw her eyes were shut, her breathing deep and even. She was so tired. She didn't much sleep last night because of me, and then she worked again today. Smiling, I shut the TV off and gently lifted her into my arms, carrying her down the hall and laying her on the bed. She stirred, her eyes blinking open and she gazed up sleepily at me. "Hi."

My lips nuzzled her head. "It's late. Go to sleep."

She held out her arms. "Stay."

I shut off the light and slipped in beside her after I pulled off my clothes. Wrapping my arms around her I sighed. There was nowhere else I wanted to be.

Part of me, though, wished she was asking for forever.

*()*

The first thing I saw the next morning were Bella's blue eyes staring at me, wide and excited. Between us was a fuzzy stocking that she pushed toward me. Grinning, I sat up. "For me?"

She nodded.

"I've never had a stocking before."

"Ever?"

I shook my head. "No. Lots of gifts, but never stockings." I looked at her sadly. "I didn't think to make you one."

She smiled. "I got one once. It was my favorite Christmas. I … I just wanted to make you one." She pushed it toward me. "Open it!"

It was full. Chocolate, socks, small puzzles, candy and other items came out as I delved into it. Each one made me smile. Each item earned her a kiss. When it was empty, I pulled her into my lap and showed her my own version of a full Christmas sock. I couldn't get enough of her mouth or her warmth. Joined with her was perfection. I groaned my orgasm into her neck, while she cried out her pleasure, loudly.

Laughing and sated, we shared a bagel sitting at the counter, then grabbed coffee and entered the living room. Bella tried to hide her delight, but her eyes were dancing when we sat down by the tree. I loved seeing the expression of excitement on her face, knowing I had helped put it there. I handed her a gift, watching with barely suppressed enjoyment as she opened it. She took her time, enjoying the process of unwrapping the gift slowly. Her smile of delight at the deep blue cashmere scarf and mitts was heartwarming. Her kiss even moreso.

She giggled in pleasure at the bath products Leah helped me pick out; assuring me they were Bella's favorite scent. Bella immediately pulled out the hand lotion, insisting on testing it out not only on herself but me as well. I teased her telling her it smelled far better on her.

I swallowed nervously handing her the last gift. The one I really wanted to give her and hoped she would accept.

She took it quietly, eying the small narrow box warily. She opened it slowly.

"Edward!" she gasped.

Smiling, I lifted the delicate handmade aquamarine necklace Leah had told me Bella "lusted" after and clasped it around her neck. The color of the stone reminded me of her eyes and I wanted to see her wear it. It was perfect, nestled on her collarbone.

"It's so beautiful." Her kiss was warm and lingering. "I'll wear it every day." Another kiss followed. Her voice dropped, tinged with sadness. "I'll think of you when I wear it."

Before I could respond, she pushed a box into my hands. It was fairly large and I was filled with curiosity. I took my time opening the box and paused as I saw the contents. My fingers ran over smooth finish of the beautifully carved set of angel wings nestled in the tissue paper. I had seen and admired them in Leah's store the day before. I even chatted briefly with the old man who had carved them, watching as he worked on another piece in the corner of the shop where he did his carving. I recently had taken up wood carving, but my figures were nowhere near the delicate beauty of his. I had held these up and thought how great they would look over my fireplace, but then put them down, distracted by a question sent my way. Bella must have seen me look at them and gone back to get them for me. I remembered her casual remark of having errands to do in the afternoon. Now I could take them with me and the memory of what they represented would stay with me always.

My Angel. Bella.

I smiled at her. "They're exquisite."

She returned my smile sweetly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I saw you looking at them yesterday," she confirmed. "I thought maybe they would help you remember this Christmas."

My breath caught. I pulled her face close to mine. "I'll never forget this Christmas. I'll never forget you, Angel." My mouth covered hers, parting her lips and kissing her with all the emotion I was feeling. She returned my kiss with the same intense emotion. I pulled her closer so she was straddling my lap. Her hands tugged on my hair as she whimpered softly. When we pulled back, I felt the loss of her warmth.

"There's one more," she whispered as she reached under the tree and handed me a long heavier package. I leaned back, unwrapping the box and frowned. "Bella, it's too much."

"No," she whispered. "I heard you talking to Billy about carving and when I went back, he told me to tell you to get these chisels. He says they're the best. I asked him where to get them and he had an extra set so I bought them off him."

"Bella—"

"Please accept them," she said quietly. "It means a lot to me. I could hear how much you enjoyed doing this while you spoke to Billy, and I wanted to give you something useful for your hobby." Her smile was shaky. "Maybe you could make me something."

My eyes flew to hers. "Mail it to me," she whispered.

The box was set aside. I had her in my arms again, lifting her, kissing her as I carried her down the hall, already feeling the pain of leaving her.

The morning was going too fast.

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

*()*

She was so right in my arms. We fit together perfectly and I wanted to lose myself in her forever. My mouth and hands memorized her taste, the feel of her soft skin. Her breathy, longing whisper of my name would forever be etched into my memory.

Buried inside her heat was ecstasy. My mouth never left hers as I rocked, taking my time and loving her thoroughly. Her name fell like a prayer as I whispered it against her softness, my orgasm washing over me like a warm tidal wave cresting and leaving me boneless.

I gathered her against me, holding her tight, fighting back unexpected tears. This was the last time I would make love to her.

My Angel.

How could I walk away from her?

*()*

It was time. I sat on the edge of the bed and tied my sneakers, my stomach knotted and my throat aching with suppressed emotion.

Bella was already in the living room, waiting for me. I knew she had put my gifts in the trunk of the car while I showered.

Our separation had already begun.

With a sigh, I pulled on my coat. I didn't want to leave, but I knew the longer I stayed and drew out our goodbye, the harder it would be for both of us.

I hadn't planned on this.

My trip to see my family had taken an unexpected detour and now I wasn't sure I wanted to get back on the road I had started on only a few days earlier. It didn't feel right.

But Bella was right. I had to go see my family; finish what I started. Once that was done, regardless of the results, I had a life waiting for me. She was still looking for hers. We had two separate paths.

It was time to leave.

I walked soundlessly into the living room. Bella was standing at the window, her back to me, her posture rigid.

"The weather forecast is good. No snow," she whispered, her voice sounding thick.

I stood behind her, my own throat aching. "Bella—"

"Don't. Thank you ... for everything. You made this lonely time of year so … unexpectedly wonderful for me."

I turned her to face me. "You did the same for me, Angel."

Our eyes locked. Her warmth and caring shone through the dampness I saw there. I pulled her into my arms, wanting her closeness. We stood silent and wrapped around each other. I didn't want to move.

I didn't want to leave.

"You have to go," she murmured.

I tightened my arms.

"Go see your family. Show them how wonderful you are."

I shook my head. "I doubt that is going to happen at this point. I'm hoping for a civil visit at best."

Her eyes were intense as she pulled back. "Try, Edward. You are so special. Make your family see that. If they can't, it's their loss. But at least you tried. Then you can go back to your life and go on. But try."

"Bella, I …"

"Can I ask a favor?" she interrupted me. I knew she wanted to send me off with a smile. I knew she didn't want me to say or do anything that would make my leaving more difficult on either of us. So I smiled and nodded at her, masking my sadness.

"Anything."

"Can you call or text me—just let me know you got there?"

I pulled her closer. "Yes."

"Edward—"

I kissed her. Long, slow, deep. I wanted her taste in my mouth for the long miles ahead. I wanted to smell her lovely scent on my skin. I wanted to burn the memory of her eyes and the way they looked at me into my brain forever. Nobody ever looked at me the way Bella did. I doubted anyone ever would again.

When we broke apart, the air was heavy. Her eyes glistened under the lights and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

How could I feel so deeply for someone I had only met?

Bella stepped back, breaking the silence. "You have to go."

My arms reached out and I dragged her back to me. I held her close, kissing the top of her head, unable to speak. Finally she pulled back. "Text me," she ordered.

I smiled despite the sadness I was feeling. Ms. Bossy was back.

My voice trembled as I spoke. "Bella—"

She shook her head, her voice firm. "Be happy, Edward."

I touched her one last time. One last kiss. One last glance. "You as well, Angel."

I couldn't look back as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Last chapter on Monday. **

**Remember. Christmas. Belong. **

**HEA – always.**

**Pictures of their gifts on my group page. **


	4. Chapter 4

With a weary sigh I pulled into the driveway leading to my house. Lights beckoned to me; their warm glow a welcome sight after the long drive. Carlisle's car was parked in front of the house, and I knew he and Esme would be there waiting for me. I smiled sadly. Unlike my family, they would be happy to see me. I opened the car door, relieved to be home.

*()*

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I had hoped things would go better for you." Esme's voice was hurt-filled. Hurt, I knew she was feeling for me.

I leaned my head back on the couch, enjoying the feeling of the simple comfort being surrounded by my own things brought me. "Pretty much a disaster from the get-go. Maybe my car breaking down was a sign. I guess I should have listened better to what the gods were saying." I smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere, while my mind went over what I had just shared with Carlisle and Esme.

My arrival had been greeted with a less than enthusiastic response from my parents. Apparently, unscheduled visits were _not_ welcome, especially when dinner plans had already been made. I was virtually ignored by my brother, and the brief time I spent with my sister was tense. I was barely even allowed to hold my niece. My father kept shaking his head and muttering about ill thought out decisions, while my mother tsked and looked askance over the fact I hadn't brought a proper suit to dress in for dinner. When I gently reminded them the life I led didn't require me to wear suits; that started yet another round of lectures about what a great disappointment I was. How I was wasting my life. Everything I heard before, but had hoped not to hear this visit.

Dinner had been uncomfortable, as I sat in my borrowed jacket, listening to the talk that swirled around me in a roomful of strangers. I was rarely included in the conversation, so spent the time instead thinking of the vast difference in the dinner with my family and their friends, compared to the one I shared with Bella the night before in her tiny kitchen. That small room had been filled with warmth and laughter. My parents' large, opulent room, lit with candles and the over powering stench of hot house flowers, was as cold and fake as the people in it. There I was nothing but the son who was constantly lacking, but whose presence had to be tolerated. That other night, I had been the center of Bella's small world.

I far preferred that spot.

The gifts, as I thought, were opened and promptly laid aside. Even the baby gifts were not acceptable. Although I expected it, I was stunned at the level of indifference to the items I had chosen for them. Bella, I knew, would be devastated if she saw how they had been received.

The following day had been fraught with tension, and no matter how innocent a conversation started, it became hostile and turned into an argument. Finally, my father and I exchanged heated words over my choices in life and for the first time ever, I stood up to him. I used Bella's words when I informed him it was my life not his. I was happy, enjoyed my work and my quiet life. He made sure I understood exactly how he felt, and what an utter failure I was in his eyes. I had grabbed my things and left, driving straight home without a break. It took everything in me not to pull off the highway as I passed the exit to the town where Bella lived. She hadn't asked me to stay so I didn't think she would want me showing back up the next day. I didn't think I could handle even more rejection.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Esme's voice broke through my musings.

I nodded. "I'm just tired."

"You should have stopped. That is such a long drive."

I shook my head. If I had I would have turned around and gone to find Bella. The urge had been strong. "I wanted to get home."

"We're glad you're back." Carlisle smiled at me. "Esme's got a big dinner planned for you. We'll give you tomorrow to rest up and come over the next day. It'll be our own little Christmas."

"I look forward to it."

Esme leaned forward, her hands resting on her knees. "Are you going to contact her? Bella?"

"Esme," Carlisle chided gently. "Not our business."

"Hush." She turned back to me. "Well?"

I had told them about Bella. About the short time we spent together, and I had shown Esme the wings she gave me. It had been such a relief to be able to tell someone about her. I never brought the subject up at my parents', letting them think I had traveled even later than I actually had. It would have been blasphemy to have said her name there. I could only imagine the biting comments that would have followed, and I didn't want to share that memory with them, only to have it tainted.

I shrugged. "And say what, Esme? Hey—thanks for the interlude. I'll look you up next time? It was, as she said, a stop in my life. Something we both needed at the time."

Esme frowned. "Bullshit."

I gaped at her. "She didn't ask me to stay," I insisted quietly.

"And you didn't ask."

I stared at her, unsure what to say.

Carlisle let out a bark of laughter and stood up. "I think we need to leave. Don't forget dinner. Come over in the afternoon." He pulled Esme off the chair. "We're going now. Get some sleep, Edward."

Esme paused beside my chair. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here."

Carlisle tugged on her arm. "Leave him alone, for Heaven's sake."

She shook her head. "Stubborn fool."

I watched them walk out, not moving from the couch.

Was she talking about Carlisle or me?

*()*  
My dreams were filled with ice-blue eyes that belied the color and were instead, warm and soft. They looked at me with so much emotion, yet every time I reached for the person attached to them, they disappeared. I woke up in the late afternoon, unrefreshed and moody. I walked around the house, unable to settle.

The quiet and solitude I always enjoyed now seemed to be mocking me. The silence echoed in the house. Again and again my eyes strayed to the wings on the mantle. Over and over memories played in my head.

Bella.

Her laugh.

The way she cared for me.

The sadness and fear she tried so hard to hide.

How it felt being with her.

The incredible sensation of making love to her.

How she made me feel.

Not weak and lost. Unwanted.

Strong. Needed.

Loved?

I shook my head. I was being ridiculous. People didn't fall in love in a day.

Yet, I couldn't deny the longing I felt for her.

I glanced at my phone and picked it up. I had texted her to let her know I made it to my parents, but she hadn't replied. I hadn't expected her to. But I wanted her to know I was home in case she worried.

_**B- Am back home. Things went as expected. Just thought you'd want to know -E**_

A few moments later my phone beeped.

_**E- I am so sorry. You deserve so much better. You tried. I am proud of you- now make your own life and be happy for you. –B**_

Be happy.

I thought I was happy.

Now I wasn't sure.

I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

*()*

Watching my friends open the gifts I had chosen was a far different experience than I had at my parents'. Their expressions of delight were a direct contrast to the tight-lipped scorn the gifts I had given my family had drawn.

Esme's reaction to the lovely blown glass vase was effusive and Alice squealed in delight over the earrings Bella had picked out after I tried to describe her 'style' as best I could. Carlisle was thrilled with the prints I had picked out for his office and Jasper already had plans for a fishing trip for us to use the lures I had found.

I frowned in confusion when Esme handed me another small parcel. I had opened their thoughtful gifts already. "It has your name on it," she explained. "It was in the bag with the others."

I swallowed heavily.

Bella.

With shaky fingers I opened the little parcel. Inside was a small Saint Christopher medallion. The patron saint of travelers. I unfolded the small note.

_**To help keep you safe. Always, B**_

My hand came up to rest on my chest, trying to quell the sudden ache. She worried about me. Even after I left she was worried about me.

The memories hit me again. For a moment I was lost in them until the sound of a clearing throat made me look up. I found Esme's eyes right away. They were soft and understanding and she nodded before I even got the words out.

"I have to go back."

*()*

The familiar scenery went by as I drove down the road. The diner was closed since it was New Year's Eve. I hoped Bella would be home when I got there. If not, I would wait.

After my announcement at the Cullens' there had been a flurry of activity around me. Alice jumped on the computer to check out flights and rental cars, while I talked to Esme, who listened with her gentle nature, encouraging me to follow my heart. Even Jasper, my laid back, take-it-as-it-comes friend, agreed I had to do this. Carlisle, in his quiet way, smiled and told me to "go get my girl." As with my family, once again, I had to reach out and try. I only hoped this outcome would be better.

Because of the time of year and the limited flights, today was the earliest I could get a flight; it was only Esme's deep concern and the threat of bad weather that stopped me from jumping in my car and driving back again. I had spent the day before wandering the house, imagining Bella there with me. I could see her sitting on the porch as the sun set, our hand entwined. I could hear her laughter echo in the kitchen as we worked together making a meal. I wanted to see her warm gaze across the table from me. I wanted to feel her pressed up against me in my bed and wake up to her in the morning.

As crazy and fast as it sounded, I wanted to build a life with her.

She understood me, because she had lived through her own kind of neglected childhood. Her parents had dragged her around, only thinking of themselves, and never giving her the things she needed more than anything. Things she deserved.

A home.

To be safe and loved.

To belong.

She had helped me. Cared for me so lovingly; a complete stranger. She had not only opened her house to me, without realizing it she had shown me her heart. She had shared her pain and let me share mine with her. She made me feel. The short time I spent with her had changed me now ... for the better. And I didn't want to go back to being shut off anymore.

After talking to Esme, I understood why she didn't ask me to stay. It wasn't because she didn't feel the same way.

No. She felt something. I could see it in her eyes and feel the way she cared for me; I knew that.

She didn't think herself worthy of asking. She was sending me away to get on with my life, because she thought I had a good one. But she was wrong; something was missing. She was worried she didn't know how to settle in one place or be a partner to someone, because she'd never experienced that her entire life. But she was wrong about that also. She needed someone to love her and let her see how it felt to have someone put her needs and desires over their own. To show her she was worth that.

I knew what was missing for both of us.

Each other.

Now I had to convince her.

I pulled up outside her house. Her large, ugly truck was parked in the driveway. I could see the glow of a light in the window, and I sighed in relief knowing she was in there. I sat quietly, gathering up my courage; I had no idea how she would react to seeing me.

There was only one way to find out.

I walked up the steps, and before I could chicken out, knocked on the door, waiting anxiously as footsteps approached.

The light snapped on over my head and the door swung open. Bella stood in front of me, shock registering on her face when she saw who was at her door. Even surprised, her gaze was welcoming—unlike the one that had greeted me when I saw my family. For a moment, there was silence, and then she spoke. "Edward? What … what are you doing here?" She stepped forward, concerned. "Are you all right?"

I was so anxious to get back here, I hadn't thought of what to say to her. "I … I have to talk to you," I blurted out.

She stepped back, grasping my hand as she pulled me inside with her.

"You were home. You texted me and told me that." Her eyes grew wide with horror. "How did you get back here? You didn't drive again, did you?"

I shook my head. "I flew." My hand tightened on hers. "I had to see you. I had to try. I have to talk to you."

Her brow furrowed but she nodded. "Okay, Edward. Come in and talk."

Once in her living room, I pulled off my coat. I stood looking at her, my eyes drinking her in. It felt like years, not days since I had last seen her. She looked so good to me. Soft, pretty, warm. I wanted so badly to touch her; pull her into my arms and hold her, but I wasn't sure if I could.

"Bella, I—"

She moved closer, now clearly concerned. "Edward, sweetheart, what is it? Why are you here?"

_Sweetheart. She called me sweetheart. _

I wrapped my arms around her, thrilled when she leaned into my embrace, her face buried into my chest. I held her close, needing to feel her warmth and quiet strength.

Her voice was soft. "What did you mean you had to try? Try what? Why did you need to talk to me?"

There was a tone to her voice; one I prayed was hopeful.

"I made a mistake."

She leaned back, gazing up at me, but didn't leave my arms. "What? Going to see your family?"

"No. You were right—I had to. I'm glad I did that. It proved I was correct and I don't belong in their world. And I told my father off finally. I won't let his opinion of me rule my life anymore."

She smiled and cupped my cheek. "Good. I'm proud of you. But what mistake?"

I drew in a deep breath. "I should have come right back here."

"What do you mean?"

I released her, needing to move and let off some of my nerves. I started to pace. "I should never have left here, Bella. I should never have left you behind." I tugged on my hair. "When I left my parents' I should have come right back here and talked to you. But I didn't know how you would react. If you wanted me to come back." My hands clenched. "You didn't ask me to stay. You let me walk away. Didn't you feel anything for me?"

Her voice quivered. "Yes, I did. I felt a lot of things."

"Then why?"

"I didn't want you to go," she admitted softly. "It took everything I had in me not to come after you when you left. I wanted to ask you … but I was afraid. I wasn't sure how I would handle it if you said no." Her voice became thick with emotion. "I didn't think I could be what you needed."

"You are."

"Edward …"

I stopped in front of her, my entire body shaking. "I want you to come with me," I blurted out.

"What?"

"Come with me, _please_."

Her brow furrowed. "Where are you going?"

"I want you to come home with me. To Nova Scotia."

She stared at me, speechless.

"Leaving you behind was one of the most painful things I've ever done, Bella. All I can think about is you. How you make me feel. How empty I am without you. How empty my life is without you in it."

Her eyes were wide with surprise. I kept talking.

"I thought I was happy before. I thought my life was settled. But it's not. _I'm not_. I've been waiting for something and I didn't know what it was until I found you. I was meant to break down the other night. I was meant to find you." I paused. "We need each other, Angel.

"You told me you wanted to find your place in this world. Stop looking." I wrapped my hands around hers. "Find your home with me." I stepped closer. "I have found mine with you."

I kissed her hand softly. "You said you wanted to belong somewhere." I paused. "Belong to me."

"But …"

I shook my head. "No buts. This is real. It's right. I feel it. We'll figure out school and everything—together. We can do it all if we're together."

I took in a deep breath. "I love you."

Her voice was incredulous. "You love me?"

I shrugged self-consciously. "I know I don't have a lot of experience with that emotion, Bella. But if loving you means wanting to be with you, to make you happy, then yes. I want to protect you, care for you, like you did for me. I want to watch you smile. Wipe your tears. Hold you at night. Wake up with you." I paused. "If wanting to do all those things, and be that person for you for the rest of your life means that I love you, then yes, Bella Swan. I love you."

She stared at me, speechless. Her gaze moved between our hands and my eyes.

"A very smart person told me to be happy. You make me happy. They told me to hold onto whatever it was I found that made me feel this way. So I am. It's you. It's _all_ you.

"I love you, Bella. I know this with a certainty beyond comprehension. Stop being alone and searching for your place in this world. It's with me. Let's live our lives together." I smiled at her, even as a tear ran down my cheek. "I want to give you what we saw the other night. A home. One filled with lights and love. A family we created together."

"You want children?"

"With you. Yes. I want everything with you." I tightened my hands around hers. "Please, Angel, rescue me one more time. For the rest of our life."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Edward," she breathed.

"Don't say no, please. I couldn't bear it. I know it's fast, but please, give us a chance."

"I want to," she whispered.

I pulled her into my arms, relief and joy coursing through my body. In that one instant, everything in my life shifted and settled, becoming perfectly clear. If I had her I could do anything. Be anything. As long a she was mine, I would be okay.

"What if I can't be what you need?" she asked, searching my eyes with hers.

"You already are."

"Say it again," she pleaded, her voice vulnerable.

I looked down at her sweet face. "I love you, Bella."

Her beautiful smile lit the room. "I want and feel all those things for you as well. I—I love you too, Edward."

The power of those small words hit me. She offered them without any conditions or reservations. Only truth.

"You'll come with me?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

She frowned, confused. "Um, I need to pack some things up, and let people know."

I nodded. "Of course. I'll help. What doesn't fit in the car we'll ship."

"You don't want to drive my truck?" She teased gently.

"Ah, no. We'll ship it out if you insist."

"Maybe Jake would store it."

"Or sell it." Internally I grinned. I'd happily dip into my trust fund to purchase a nice car for her. Anything for her if it meant she came with me.

"Don't hate the truck." She paused. "Chester?"

I grinned. "My cat twin is welcome. I hope he likes road trips."

"I like road trips."

"I like you."

She blushed sweetly. "What will your friends think when you come home with me?"

"They can hardly wait to meet you. I told them all about you and they know how I feel." I drew my fingers down her cheek. "I've been searching for you. And now I've found you, I'm not letting go." I kissed her warmly. "They are gonna love you. I have a feeling you and Alice are going to be best friends. And Esme will spoil you." I tightened my hand in reassurance. "Life will be good for us, Bella. I promise."

Her voice was quiet. "I know."

I pulled her into my arms, nuzzling the top of her head. We stayed locked together, enjoying the moment of unexpected happiness.

Bella tilted her head back. "What now?"

"I'll go find some boxes."

She chuckled. "Everything is closed. It's New Year's Eve. Tomorrow I'll call Leah and ask if she has empty ones from the store we can have."

"How do you think she and Jake will react?"

Bella smiled. "Leah wanted to know why I let you leave. She said she knew we belonged together when she saw us together in her store." She sighed. "I'll miss them, but they knew I was leaving soon anyway. I think they might be surprised at the news, but they'll be happy for me. She and Jake will help if we need it." She looked around. "It won't take long. There isn't much. Most of this belongs to Lauren. I'll have to call and tell her."

I lifted her chin. "They're just things. Take or leave whatever you want. We'll build a _life_ together, Bella. One full of love. We'll fill boxes with pictures and our hearts with memories. We'll do it together." I wiped away a glistening tear from the side of her eye. "You're never going to be alone again."

"Neither are you."

Our eyes met and held. My entire future was held inside the glimmering depths of soft blue. Gently, I traced her damp cheek.

"We'll start off the new year together, Angel."

"Together."

My mouth covered hers.

I was home.

*()* **Two years later on Christmas Eve…**

Bella was asleep on the couch, curled up under the blanket I had draped over her. I loved watching her sleep. She always smiled and muttered, lost in a dream world I would never know about. Except the fact she often said my name, which made me smile; I liked knowing I was in there somewhere.

Today however, she grimaced more than smiled and her feet moved restlessly. The storm was making her nervous and disturbing her sleep. I leaned up from my place on the floor, where I had been gazing at the lights on our Christmas tree, and rubbed her rounded stomach soothingly, murmuring nonsensical words to our daughter. That did the trick, as it always did. The rapid movements stopped for both of them, and my girls relaxed. Smiling, I left my hand on Bella's stomach as I watched her, thinking about the last two years.

The happiest two years of my life.

Bella was everything I had been looking for, but never knew I needed. She filled a void in my life I hadn't even known existed. She showed me how to be happy being Edward, and I showed her how it felt to be someone's priority. Everything I did, every decision was made with her happiness in mind.

Together we built a home and a life.

Together we were strong.

As I expected, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper loved her. Esme took her under her wing and Bella blossomed. I stopped trying to gain the approval of my family and instead basked in the unconditional love of the Cullens. They became the family both Bella and I never had.

The week after we arrived home, Esme introduced Bella to old Mr. Newton, who not only ran our town library but also owned a small, but impressive book store in town that specialized in finding, restoring and selling old books. Bella had worked with him ever since, happy and content as she learned with him and took the University courses she needed and wanted to study.

My Angel blossomed with the love that now surrounded her. I blossomed because of hers.

So many memories stirred as I watched my wife slumber.

The day I stumbled, frozen and alone into Bella's life.

The day she said she loved me and I knew my heart would never again feel so cold.

Our quiet, beautiful wedding in our back yard, where we promised each other we'd never be alone again.

The poignant moment she told me I was going to be a father and the joy that I felt tore through my entire being.

All the laughter and tears we had shared. The deep peace and happiness she brought to my life.

Suddenly, I needed to be closer. I needed to touch her. I moved up and gently traced her cheek with my mouth, her soft skin warm under my lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned at me. "Hey."

"Hi," I whispered.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded. "I just needed to kiss you."

"Well, then—" She smiled sleepily. "Kiss away."

My lips pressed to hers happily, moving together effortlessly, the kiss soft and loving. My hands cupped her face, my thumbs stroking her skin in gentle circles.

Bella abruptly stiffened and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes flew down to her stomach before meeting mine. "I think your daughter is ready to meet you."

I was on my feet in a second.

"Now? It's storming! Tell her to wait!"

Bella began to chuckle. "I don't think that is gonna work, Daddy." She held out her hand and I helped her sit up. "Call Jasper. He has the truck ready in case." She grimaced. "That damn Alice is always right. She said it would be today."

I was already on the phone. After Jasper assured me he was on the way and Alice would call Esme and Carlisle, I hurried back to Bella. "He's on his way."

She smiled calmly. "My bag is by the door. I need to change. Can you help, please?"

I fumbled, trying to get her dressed in our bedroom, my hands shaking with nerves. "Edward," she soothed. "Relax. Everything is fine."

I nodded as I tugged on her boots, unable to speak and not sure how she could be so calm right now. Her hand tilted my face up. "Hey."

I looked up into her warm eyes. "Edward, I need you right now. You've been so strong my whole pregnancy. Don't lose it now."

I swallowed, unsure how to explain my sudden panic. "What if—"

"What if what?"

"What if I'm an awful father? I didn't have a good example growing up." Another terrible thought occurred to me. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Bella cupped my face firmly. "You are nothing like your father. You are going to be an amazing daddy. You'll be funny, kind, loving and affectionate. Your daughter is going to adore you. Just like I do."

I drew in a shaky breath. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

"I love you."

The words never failed to make me smile. "I love you, Angel."

*()*

She was perfect. Tiny and wiggly, her skin a mottled pink, and her fist jammed into her little rosebud mouth; I couldn't bear to put her down for a second. Angela Esme Masen had already stolen my heart. I didn't know it was possible for one person to feel this much love.

Bella had worked so hard to bring her into this world. Her labor had been long, but finally, after seventeen hours, my daughter had screamed her way into our life, protesting loudly at being moved from her little nest.

I looked over at Bella who was watching us wearily, with a tired smile on her face. "You need to put her in her bassinette, Edward."

"Soon," I lied.

A nurse walked in and checked on Bella. She smiled as she shook her head at me, knowing full well I had been holding her since the last time she checked on my wife. "What a good daddy," she crooned softly. "Get some sleep, Mrs. Masen. You'll need it." She paused on her way out of the room. "Merry Christmas."

I smiled at her. "It certainly is."

I looked down at my slumbering daughter. "I met your mommy two years ago today. She was like an angel to me." I chuckled as I stroked her downy little cheek. "I fell in love with her that special day as well." I stood up and placed her into Bella's outstretched arms. Leaning down, I kissed them both and smiled as I took in the sight of both of my girls. My family.

"Now I have two angels."

My wife smiled at me. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

I kissed her again.

My Bella. My life. I was so blessed.

"Merry Christmas, Angel."

* * *

**As promised - your HEA. They found what they were looking for - each other. They are happy and have a good life. And I hope you are happy now as well.**

**I wish you all much love during this holiday season. However you celebrate and whatever phrase you say to express your thoughts, I wish you nothing but peace and happiness. Thank you for reading my work. Your reviews make me smile, your thoughts often make me laugh and I am grateful for each and every one of you.**

**Bless you all. See you in 2014 with my new story - My Heart~My Home.**

**Be safe.**


End file.
